Dark Future TTF
by RedKross
Summary: 8 years have passed since Dumbledore died. 5 years since Harry died. 3 years since Susan. And now the Resistance is left but one option. Attempt a Time Travel ritual that they only had notes about from The Three Brothers Peverell. Or die. H/Hr/FD/SB/NT/ Maybe LL.
1. Chapter 1

Hello. This is the TimeTravel companion to my AU story. HP: Raised by the Tonks'. This story will honestly foreshadow or reveal some things earlier than it will in that story. So be forewarned.

#

#

#

 **Prologue**

Hermione sits in the HQ of Potter's Army underneath Paris. Not much remains above ground. It's either been nuked or is dealing with the Nuclear Winter. Above ground is for offenses. Around her is the Circle. The Liutenants of the Army. As of five years ago she is the General of the army. They are in a meeting about what their options are. Most of the Order is gone, and few remains of the Original Circle. Few of their best remains.

A woman dressed in dark green and black clothes enter the chamber. Only the scouts and R&D is allowed entrance into the chambers while a meeting is in session. "What is it?" Hermione asks with a raised brow. Time is short. They have been on the defensive for a long time now. Only the Claw's can help them win now. The Twin pair's turn to look at the scout. Astoria Greengrass, the only actual Slytherin to wear that set of clothes. Her sister had died while trying to get to the port key point.

"A Death Eater attack. We expect it to hit in less than two hours." She said quickly and clearly. "Shall we evacuate?" She adds after a moment as the members of the Circle looks at each other. "We'll have to..." Neville begins.

"No. Padma? Luna? how is progress going on the final arithmetic calculations and Rune relay's?" Hermione says to stop him.

"We've finished the Arithmetic calculations. But without a final calculations after the Rune's been finished we can't know for sure." Padma said while looking at Luna. Luna sit two spots down from Hermione's Right.

"We've not been able to figure out which of three runes are best for the final slot of the sequence. But it should be manageable to figure out in an hour." Luna said with a serious face.

"Alright. Set the Griff's up in their positions, Claw's and Badgers in theirs." Hermione says as she looks dead ahead on the girl.

"Yes, Ma'am." she says before she leaves the chamber.

Hermione looks to her left and lay a hard gaze onto Neville. Already knowing that he would not let this go so easily. "We have not choice Nev. Their fear of us is lessening by the day. The only reason they still fear us is because they fear that we all can do what Susan did in Iceland. We need to either go back, or die trying."

Hermione looks around the Table. Padma and Fred, Parivati and George. They look happily resigned somehow. Hannah, sad of-course. Not unexpected, only Neville can help her these days. Like Susan did for me... Like Fleur still does for me. Like I did for Harry. Krum looks as if this was normal, though for him it almost is. He always had the worst luck of being there when the Death Eather pulled an all out attack. Not unlike myself. Bill, like Neville was not too happy about it all. But they agreed that it was probably for the best. Fleur seemed unhappily resigned. She knew it was necessary, but was not happy about it. Luna of course seemed excited about it all. Like it was an adventure just waiting to happen.

"You all know what to do?" Hermione asks of them. Only Neville hesitated to nod. "Good, we have roughly an hour and a half. Get going." Hermione says as she rises. All the members take on their dark red and matte gold robes or their dark blue and matte silver robes. Signifying Combat or Research. Only a single Yellow and Bronze robe for Hannah that signify Support.

Hermione leaves the chamber with Fleur following just behind her. After a few hallway's Fleur broke the silence "We are a week early." She said simply.

"I know." Hermione answered simply as she ducked into the General's quarters as it was called. It was quite simple. Harry never would accepted having anything the other's couldn't have and she did not want to change that. Not that it wasn't comfy. It just didn't look good. Furnished with two sofa's and a few chairs and tables the living room was quite simple. One door led to the bedroom and another led to potions lab and another led to the workshop.

Quickly Hermione entered the workshop and grabbed her Rune kit as well as a pre-made potion. There were several servings of it in the small pouch that held the vials. But she had a feeling only two would be used. She and Fleur quickly left the Circle's chambers. "How is it that they've got the balls to attack Headquarters all of a sudden?" Hermione asks as they enter one of the common areas. Around her she sees Griffins fastening their handguns or slinging rifles or shotguns over their backs as they prepare for the battle.

"I don't know. From what we know they have never known where out Headquarter is, but they are sure that it is no place they've attacked before is it. Perhaps they think we would use their lack of knowing as our defence. Meaning they think we have few actual Griffins here." Fleur said sincerely.

"That vould be their last mistake then." One of the men from the Baltic said as he came over to them. After a second Hermione recognize him as Krum's younger brother.

"I am sure it will be." Hermione told the man that was barely two years her junior. A nod of hello to the group as a whole and the General and her Right hand Captain was on their way again.

—

They never did learn how to shield against bullets. Only apperation worked for them. But only against our Snipers, and then only against our 'visible' ones. Those with silencer usually worked in tandem with those without. Making it seem like there was something wrong. They never seemed to figure out how that worked.

Two years. Two years I was the leader of the PA before I lost my last remaining rock. Susan. Iceland, that was a disaster. We knew that they knew where the base was. And we knew that they knew that it was on that years roster of Circle Meetings. Yet we did not buff up the security. Why? Pride. Ever the downfall of men. They feared us, we still feared them. But we were so good on the defensive. Never lost a base. But they attacked with all they had. Every Death Eater between the age of 17 and 30. Several lieutenant DE's. And one Inner Circle member. Whatever Susan did, it killed every DE within 100 yard of her. But no one else. We never understood what she did. And I honestly think the Claw's are afraid to find out. The most common theory is a Core detonation. Pure will of ending her enemies while ending herself.

How we only lost Susan amongst our Circle I'll never know. But we're losing this war.

Ever since the DA separated from the Order of the Phoenix we've been losing. We needed to do it. All of us knew it. Yet, that was the moment we lost this war.

They wanted us to sit around and patiently await turning 17, and we wanted to be of use. Even Harry would have been happy just to make potions and perform research. Half of Gryffindor, most of Hufflepuff and the entirety off of Ravenclaw was. But no. It was 17 or older.

They did not give us that. The meeting in which that was decided was most likely the one in which me and Susan was established as Harry's captains. His second in command in the DA, or as the PA as we called it ourselves after Dumbledore's death, but it never became clear until after this point.

We saw that Sirius disagreed. Remus probably did to, but he was gone at the time. Tonks did too. Most thought her hair turned red when she was angry, but they were wrong. Red is embarrassment. White or silver on the other hand is the colour of her hair while angry.

After Harry's death, Sirius went off the deep end. Or so we heard when Tonks visited us afterwards. He had been drinking off and on for a week. Talking to himself about what he could have done differently. What he could do to avenge Harry's death. As well as the death's of James and Lily. Ted and Andromeda, Tonk's parents. Then the news came to him that Voldemort had made Hogwarts into his headquarters. That did not sit right with him. And the news that Pettigrew was there as well made his mind up on the matter. But the second piece of news. That Pettigrew had set things up so that Harry's group would face them that day. Set up Potter's Final Duel.

It has been so long. Eight years is it? Yes. Something like that. Barely two days after Dumbledore's expulsion from Hogwarts the Death Eater's attack Hogsmeade and started for Hogwarts. Only the timely arrival of Dumbledore saved them. For an Hour Dumbledore fed the wards. For an Hour McGonegall had made portkey's to send everyone and their things to a select few places. The DA members and a few others were sent to Grimauld place. For an hour the DA had taken the Hogwarts library, the Ravenclaw library and most of what they could from the Room of Hidden Things. By the end of the Hour all of Hogwarts was evacuated.

By the end of the Hour only Dumbledore and Snape was left. After Half an Hour, Fawkes came to Harry with a wand, and the sorting hat. Fawkes. He has not been seen since Harry died. He had once been Dumbledore's familiar and for three years he had been Harry's familiar.

We the DA and their families left England more or less the next day. Only Me, Harry and Susan was at Nr. 12. Only the Weasley's did not go with their children. The next day an alliance was formed between most of Europe to contain the Death Eater's to Britain. It lasted a short while.

Three days after Dumbledore's Death Harry went to Gringotts. On his way back he was attacked by Death Eater's and Voldemort. Between them they managed to tear down the wards of Diagon Alley and their battle spilled out into the Muggle side. It was the fifth encounter between Harry and Voldemort. And it was the first time Voldemort was injured by Harry. Eight Death Eather's dead, two Order Guards dead. And the Entire world knew that there were people with power's beyond the norm.

That encounter reinforced the Rule of no one but those living there or owning a business there is allowed to use magic beyond third year level in magical neighbourhoods throughout the world. At least throughout the Old World.

Three years pass and Harry and Voldemort face each other time and time again. At the end it was their 31st encounter. Potter's Last Duel. His last Stand. Next to him was all the right people to push his buttons. Snape, the murderer of Dumbledore. Pettigrew, the betrayer of his parents. And Lucius and Draco Malfoy. All of them could probably get him angry enough on his own. Even before we could begin the engagement Harry did something that none of us saw coming. He touched a crystal he carried on a chain around his neck. He never mentioned anything about it, and we never asked about it.

Every PA member was pushed away from the street we were in. Only Harry was left there. Only him and the Death Eather's. All of the PA and the few Order members that worked with us sat and waited. None of dared speak. It was a long duel, Harry knew what he was doing, gun, wand or sword. He knew what to do and when to do it. But even so he could not kill them. Not until the end. As he was finally hit with a blood boiling hex, a purple cutting curse and a bone breaking hex he managed to shoot Lucius in the heart and cut Snape's head off.

Hermione entered one of the Non Magical common room's as she continued her descend. Around her was men and women putting on their armour and grabbing their weapons of choice. Sword, shotgun, rifle, sub-machine-gun, assault rifle and pistol's was on rack's in two armouries on most common room's.

She left it for the next set of stairs.

Most of the PA called it Potter's Last Stand instead. Harry was not the worlds most powerful wizard. Above mostly anyone? Sure. The ward stones he carried established a perimeter and forced everyone without the Mark to be banished from it's sphere. Only he as the source point was left inside. And from the look of his face, it was not by design. It's one flaw. It may not have been on the scale of Dumbledore vs Grindewald, but it certainly was beyond average. One vs Five makes it quite easy to see that. Harry killed Snape and Malfoy the elder. A feat on it's own considering everyone he faced off against.

Sirius was killed apparently trying to duel Voldemort and his entire Inner Circle at once. He lasted a while. Not that it helped us much. Knowing him, he would have hung on for longer just out of spite for the man. Neville was quite saddened when he heard. Understandable as his own parents were tortured into being a shell of who they were.

Barely three months later we heard that Tonks was killed during a raid of one of the Death Eater Bases in Germany. Her hair never returned to it's pink state. The times we saw her after the Schism, we only saw it as white. After Harry died, it turned a light brown for a short while. But it was apparent for all of the PA that she was angry. At who or about what we never figured out. She was one of the few Order members that took us seriously. There were more of us, and we trained both muggle and magic.

Her killers? Based on Astoria's report. Ronald Billius Weasley, and Ginerva Molly Weasley. She came back to our base in Milan and was shouting to every Weasley she saw. Luckily it wasn't the twins. Not that it was that much better. Bill and Charlie can get quite vicious when they're riled up enough. Long story short, Ron and Ginny turned on us a month after Harry died.

A year later we received a bloodied Remus. The werewolves he was with that month recognised him and attacked. He had barely managed to get away. Upon receiving the news that Harry and Sirius was dead he barely ate any more. That cemented us in refusing to aid any and all Order missions until further notice. Three months later he was killed in a Death Eater attack on the base he was in.

And here I am. The HQ, more specifically. The graveyard. In a triangle we have Harry, Susan and Tonks. While most of the PA have no clue why Tonks was angry, and why she grieved so much after Harry died. I know. I was the Circle member who cleaned out her room. She kept most of her things at her Room in HQ it seemed like. A diary. Obviously a compilation of her Diaries since she was 6. Since the Summer of '81. Harry was her Fourth cousin Twice removed. She had loved looking out for him, even with the age gap. Though it seemed like she looked on him as a living doll for those short few months. After Halloween, she was confused. No more Uncle James, or Aunt Lily. There wasn't even any Uncle Sirri. But worst of all Cousin Arry was gone!

A few weeks later she hears that Uncle Sirri had betrayed them to the Bad Man who shouldn't be named. Between that Christmas and turning 11 she did not think about Harry too much. Though her mother was still trying to find him at that time. But she had to let it go and focus on her own life. At the age of 17. Her last year of Hogwarts she got her wish. In a sense. She had seen Harry at the sorting feast. But she did not have the courage to approach him and tell him then.

The few times she had seen him in the corridors she hoped that he'd recognize her, but he never did. She had written that she was confused over that as she had not changed. Had she? She wasn't sure any more.

Over that Christmas Break she had tried to ask her mother. But all she would say was this: "It was a long time ago, he was barely a 14 months old the last time you saw each other. He may not even recall your name, much less your face or hair. If I recall you favoured to play with shades of colour at the time. The whites was the last you did while he was around."

But the cousin she had loved for nearly one and a half year never understood it. Once he had squinted because her hair managed to reflect the sun and she got her hopes up. But he never said or did anything beyond that.

She started questioning why it bothered her so much that Harry did not recognize her after that incident. It was first halfway trough her first year of Auror training that she found it. Or at least, a part of the puzzle. She was if nothing else attached to or deeply affectionate to her Cousin. It scared her for a while as she knew that Incest was bad. But doubly so for the Wizarding world. But a day with her Mom told her that while yes it was bad. It was less problematic as Lily and her dad was not closely related at all.

Between then and her first year as an auror she tried to find someone her own age. But it did not seem to work. They always wanted her to look different than she herself wanted to.

The summer after Harry's fourth year she became a member of the Order of the Phoenix after a suggestion by Moody. And by order of Amelia Bones. She was a two way spy between the Order and the Head of the DMLE.

What she learned that summer did not please her at all, or her Mom. Harry was living with the Dursley's. And it seemed like Dumbledore knew about it. Both Dumbledore and the Dursley had lied to Andy about Harry's whereabouts.

Her time spent at nr 12 that summer she spent as much time as she could to try to get to know her cousin. Trough me, Ginny, Ron and the Twins.

The following summer she overheard Harry telling me that he recalled his dad and Sirius transforming into their animagus forms. That was about a week before we made our ultimatum to the Order. Her hair remained white since then except when she mourned his death along with her parents and Uncle.

W-O-W

As I take a seat near their graves and methodologically take out the items needed for the ritual. Red Wizarding sand. White Wizarding sand. Black Wizarding sand. Yellow Wizarding sand. Green Wizarding Sand. Blue Wizarding sand. All of it was used to draw an intricate Grace meant for time displacement of souls. All of it meant to send herself back to her own first year. If not a year or two further. Along with the grace comes the runes meant to guide the specifics. The When. The How. The Why.

Luna comes up behind us and asks. "Place for one more?" So simple a question from the girl with the dreamy look on her face all the time.

We remove the headstones and draw it over their graves. We draw the grace in silence. The main colour of it is white for purity, only the boundary of death is made of black. Red for blood. Blue for wisdom is used here and there. Various rune clusters are made of colours depending on function.

Fifteen minutes later I take a break and take a look over the wizarding map of the base. Each name is marked with a Red Gryffin, a Blue Raven or a Yellow Badger for the Wizarding defenders. The Muggle defenders have a Red dot, a Blue dot or a Yellow dot to signify their speciality.

The Offenders are all marked by a simple green triangle. Behind Neville she spots a few names. Ginny, Ron and Draco. Neville is too distracted in a duel with Bellatrix to spot the enemies behind.

Before I can get the radio and tell him it happens. Nevilles name bobs forward unexpectedly and Bellatrix stops in place for a second. A moment later Bellatrix seems to stand up. Another moment later his name fades away. "Please work." I say as I pack the map up into my robes and rejoin Fleur and Luna inside the centre of the Grace.

We slit our wrist and grasps our wrist together, and begin to chant. Luna never questioned why we performed it over the graves. I'm not sure myself. But It made me feel safer. Somehow the corpse of a husband that's been dead for the last five year makes me feel safe. Not sure if that's love or foolishness. Fleur probably questioned it, not that she cared, she was the one who helped me and Susan the most in the aftermath of it. I know she had slept with him, he'd never not tell me. Maybe I should have been angry or feel betrayed. But Fleur was always the instigator, most think Veela's an overly sexual creature, in some ways perhaps but not to the degree that they've gotten an reputation for. Or maybe that's the pureblooded ones, though that is not a distinction that is easy to make.

I know Luna feel the same way. She only truly let Harry touch her without her needing to see you first. As far as I know they were together three times. Two of them I was there for. Besides, me, Harry, Susan and Fleur she only had one friend. A boy named Newt Scamander. He died in the first full scale battle between the PA and the D.E's. I think she may have feelings for him, whether that is because of who his grandfather was or not is a different question.

Susan. She had been an ad-hoced member of our marriage. I was one captain and she was the other. Not that it was the reason I voted Luna into becoming the new captain not at all. Well, sure it was. Susan was probably as much married to Harry as I was less than a month after us getting together.

We chant the last line and the world simply feels gone.

W-O-W

Harry stand with Susan and Tonks everything around them is white. "What is going on?" He asks as he looks to the other two.

"I've got no idea." Susan says and looks to the older witch.

"Dora?" Lily's voice rings out to them.

"Yes." Tonks replies.

"It's OK. You love him. That's all that matters." James answers.

"That's right." Another voice chimes in Leanore. Susan's mother.

"I envy your son James. He seems to have almost all of the pretty girls his age around his finger without realising it. But he have no idea about how to exploit it." Sirius cut in.

"What if he's to good to do that then!" at least three rather angry witches threw at him.

Harry looks at Susan and Tonks. They were getting younger and fading away.

"What is going on?" Harry yells again. This time sounding more like 12 than 20.

"Good luck. Son." James says softly. By how easy it was to hear. Harry thinks that he's next to the white barrier between them.

W-O-W

Harry wakes up in the cupboard. He lies with his feet straight and his arms clasped over his chest. On it is his wand.

He lie there and wonders what's wrong. Why aren't I with Mom and Dad, Sirius and Remus. Grandma and Grandpa. The Tonks' or Susan and her Parents, aunts and uncles. Remus' Mom and Dad.

That was the large group he'd recalled spending time with in the last few years. Or it felt like years. But one thing was for sure. He was not meant to be in a cupboard. There wasn't even one in the entirety of heaven. Why? They made things too big to fit into a room where a grown man could lie just barely with outstretched feet.

But some thing's wrong. The stairs is not wide enough. And the steps should be a notch or five longer. A wand. In heaven Wizards are all capable of wand less magic. And they do not enter it with their wands, not even if they die with it in their hands.

A cupboard. Check. A wand. Check.

Looking around he notices more. He is wearing clothes that is three to five times to large for himself. A door that does not have the mark of 'Harry's bedroom'.

Suddenly his hearing seemed to come back and he hears that the Dursely's are eating breakfast.

#

#

#

 **END.**

So that was the prologue of this one. Hope that it makes sense. I know that it is a bit jumbled. Some of it was by design. While the rest is honestly just my writing being bad.

And I admit that the Wizarding sand was more or less stolen from The Sword of Truth universe. They are more or less the ultimate way of doing ritualistic rune systems. At least in this story. But really rare. The Potters (Of course) had a good supply of it.


	2. Chapter 2

So this is a short chapter, but the chapter length's will build up as we close in on Hogwarts. And again after Third year. Enjoy.

 **#**

 **#**

 **#**

 **DFTTF DFTTF DFTTF**

 **#**

 **#**

 **#**

Hermione awoke with a start. She looked over her room quickly, everything was more or less how she remembered it. Except the colours were quite childish. There wasn't a calender hanging over her desk. The colours were really childish, how far did she go, hang on. No calender? She got that the in the autumn of her third school year, oh no this was terrible. Two, three years before Hogwarts she could managed, but over 7? Ahh, why did they have to overshoot on this? Not only did she have puberty to go trough again, but all the growing from before puberty, and the loneliness. Could she handle 7 years of loneliness before she found Harry, and Susan, and everybody else?

 **#**

 **#**

 **#**

 **DFTTF DFTTF DFTTF**

 **#**

 **#**

 **#**

Tonks wasn't sure what was going on she came to as she came out of an apperation, except she was with her mother. What was going on? They were dead? She knew they were. She'd spent the last few years with everyone. In heaven. And she was younger. Thirteen she thought. She wasn't wearing any sort of coat, and her hair was a vibrant red right now. Yeah, that seemed like her at that age.

It took her a while but she recognised the neighbourhood they walked in. Private Drive. Well they were walking towards it, as there were not many good apperation points in it. This was the summer before her third year, they were going to see if Harry was at Private Drive nr 4. This time they would leave with him. That she was sure of.

That was, all the way until they walked up towards the door. She was thirteen, her mom was too polite to barge in. But what did they say? You love him, that's all that matters. Did he come back too? If he did, then Susan must've as well. Would he want me, if he could have her? It didn't matter right now. What did matter was getting him out of this house.

Her mother knocked on the door and that woman came to open it. "Yes?" She asked.

"Hello Mrs. Dursley, it's been a while I believe. Do not worry, I am just here to ask if for whatever reason Harry ended up here." Her mother asked.

"No, I do not believe he did. Now leave. I do not want anything to do with your kind."

And that was Tonk's cue to run in and yell "Harry. Are you here? Harry?"

She heard a kick come from the cupboard under the stairs. And she walked over to it. She unlocked it and opened the door.

"Nymmie-dora?" He said as he looked up at me. And I could not help it, my hair went silverly white again as I nodded to him before I helped him up and out. I felt him slide something under my sweater. It took me a moment to realise it was his wand. I smiled and nodded once to him.

I said "Harry." as I hugged him. He felt more real now than in the afterlife. In the afterlife everything seemed to be better and perfect, all the time. It made things just worse quickly.

"Well then, Mrs. Dursely, sign these papers. Now!" Her mother told the beanpole horselike woman.

But Tonk's muted every sound and focused on Harry, he was mouthing something. "For coming to get me Tonks. I think you're my Tonks. But even if you're not, then Thank you."

When he was done he just laid his head down on her. And it made Tonks question something that she'd never gotten an answer for before. Why was Harry so short. He was almost 5 inches shorter than the medical handbook states was the norm for a child his age. If she remembered it correctly. And that meant his head laid just beneath her breasts right now.

 **#**

 **#**

 **#**

 **DFTTF DFTTF DFTTF**

 **#**

 **#**

 **#**

Fleur had a headache when she woke. That was not normal was it? No, she was not a drinker. And she knew she was too young. Her veela maturity had yet to hit, and that was when she was 14. Ay ay ay, this would be painful. How would she deal with it a second time. That month was horrible enough the first time. And the first time she believed her mother when she said that it was past the worst of it now, even when she had said it ten times, she had been so gullible.

 **#**

 **#**

 **#**

 **DFTTF DFTTF DFTTF**

 **#**

 **#**

 **#**

Luna awoke with a smile on her face. Task number one, get Mummy to stop experimenting so much. Task number two, make contact with Hermione. That one would be more difficult as she lived in the Muggle world. Task number three get Daddy to not be so weird… But she liked his eccentricity's. It just wasn't too good for him. Also difficult, especially if Mummy died again.

 **#**

 **#**

 **#**

 **DFTTF DFTTF DFTTF**

 **#**

 **#**

 **#**

Susan wasn't sure what was going on when she awoke, but it was nice to be in a real bed again. Even if she wasn't so sure what her mom, Lily, Aunt Amelia, or the rest of them meant when they were cornered off in that circle. Though she sort of had to agree with Sirius about Harry having more than enough Witches to surround himself with. Though she also had to agree with the witches, he was too good to abuse it. But this time would be better. Whether he came with her or not. She would make sure her Aunt picked him up after first year, or possibly bring him with her home for the Yule Holidays. She would not be capable of letting him go to the Dursleys then.

She also knew that Sirius wasn't guilty, and that the guilty one was hiding as the Weasley's pet rat. She'd have to slip that to her Aunt one way or another. Though she was not so sure she wanted to call him Uncle. That just seemed strange. Though her aunt seemed happy with him. That could be enough for her. But then there was the fact that he was Harry's godfather. So that was another reason to free him. Not that she needed more than the one.

 **#**

 **#**

 **#**

 **DFTTF DFTTF DFTTF**

 **#**

 **#**

 **#**

 **END.**

So something I forgot to ask in the last chapter. If you have an idea for a name, then tell me in a review or a PM. I'll pick out as many as I can once this story gets to chapter ten, for then to put up a poll for you guys to vote on. Or it starts the first year at Hogwarts, whichever comes first.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello. I woke up later than usual, and forgot about uploading before now. This is another short chapter. But it tells a bit about the first events for Harry. And Luna. Enjoy.

#

#

#

DF-TTF DF-TTF DF-TTF

#

#

#

A week had gone by since he awoke in the world again. In his 6 year old body. The Tonks' had rescued him. Andy had given him a room, she took away the charm that hid the words on it. Harry's Room, written using childish blocks that must've been done shortly after they were done grieving for his parents, and most of the anger for Sirius' betrayal had ebbed away.

Harry did not even ask if they could change it to be a bit more grown up. He liked knowing that they had spent years trying to find him. It proved to him that there were some adults that cared for him. He knew that Sirius did. But in heaven he'd come to understand that the Dementor's had messed with his mind more than he'd ever let on before. The coming Halloween was the turning point for Sirus. When he'd stopped having hope of being released. Of anyone ever knowing who the real Betrayer was.

It was Saturday today. And they would have visitors. He was not sure who, and he honestly didn't care. Well, not too much. His room was furnished with a bed, a desk, a dresser, and a closet. He had gotten clothes. Clothes that fit him. Though he himself was almost screaming when he realised the type of clothes he was used to after the years of war. Did not exist for a child. Why ever not? Shouldn't a child be allowed to wear whatever it wants to wear?

So, he was dressed in slacks, a white shirt and a vest. It was not uncomfortable per se. It just wasn't what he was used to wearing. Dora however was wearing a skirt… It could not be the one he was used to, she'd not be caught in a skirt at any point in life. In fact he'd been told she would rather walk around naked than in a skirt, on more than one occasion.

He was currently reading a children's book. Called 'Tales of Beedle the Bard' it was an odd book filled with Children's stories. 'The Wizard and the Hopping Pot' 'The Fountain of Fair Fortune' 'Babbitty Rabbitty and her Cackling Stump' 'The Warlock's Hairy Heart' and ofcoure 'The Tale of Three Brothers'

He'd read that one before. When he'd established a base in the Old Peverell castle in Germany. He was intrigued by it. It told of three artifacts supposedly given to them by death. Though the last page it was noted that a lot of details were not given to Beedle, as it would not be good for anyone to know how adept the Peverell's actually were with Runes, and enchantments. They had made the First Cloak of Invisibility, the first True wand. Most wands at the time was sub par in comparison to staff's. And finally the Stone. It was a one of a kind item, and still is. It is the one item that have yet to even have an attempt at being recreated.

No one had ever succeeded at recreating the wand. But the tips that the brother's had given to the Wandmaker's at the time were enough to make wands better than staff's. And no one had truly succeeded in recreating the cloak either, but it was better than most charms. Though one would still need to charm their shoes to not make a noise.

He was shocked out of his musings when he heard Tonks come bounding into the room.

"Harry, the Guests have arrived." She said in a loud way. Not yelling but definitely louder than necessary. She did not mention who it was, another reason to think she did not come back with him. It might be best that way. He did not have any reason to grow attached to them. Except memories of his last life, and the memories of what happened in heaven. He could remove himself from their life, from the summer before fourth year.

He'd have to do the rest on his own, only if he succeeded this time would he allow anyone to get close again.

He closed the book and laid it on the desk before he followed Dora down and into the living room. Minerva sat in a reclining chair near the fireplace, on a sofa sat Susan and her aunt Amelia. On the second sofa sat Andy and Ted.

He looked at Susan for any sign that it was the girl he'd somehow ended up with while married to another. There were some, she didn't blush or look too insecure or shy like she did when they first started at Hogwarts. Though something could have happened between now and then that caused her to be insecure or shy. She also seemed to have a glint in her eyes that he recognised from one of their trips back to Britain, she was planning something. Something that would not be good for those who crossed her. Or very good for those she cared for.

#

#

#

DF-TTF DF-TTF DF-TTF

#

#

#

After they had eaten dinner. Apparently Susan would stay for the next week or two, as something had come up at the office that Amelia felt like taking a personal look at. As she left Susan's eyes shone with that glint tenfold. As Harry was thinking things over he failed to hear what was being said. But he took notice when Dora pulled both him and Susan to her bedroom. It was hard to not notice, it was both so Dora, and so unlike her. Rather dark, lit by scented candle's? And a mattress on the floor with pillows and a duvet. What was going on?

"We're having a sleepover while you're staying over Susan. That way we can have so much more fun. Right Harry?" Dora said easily as she sat down on her bed. She looked over the two kids, honestly if she didn't know all of Harry and Susan's tells. And that their younger bodies made it harder for them to hide what they were thinking she wouldn't have known. Luckily her own body was at least old enough that she could handle and hide all of her tells as best she could, and as a Metamorph, that was everything.

"How long did you know?" Harry asked as he sat down on the mattress on the floor.

"Since we picked you up." Dora said cheerfully.

#

#

#

DF-TTF DF-TTF DF-TTF

#

#

#

Luna was sitting with her Mother as she was working on a Charm. She could not read the code that her mother wrote her notes in, but it seemed to be some sort of illumination charm. Or maybe a heating charm. Hmm. Maybe it'd be best if her mother never touched a wand again. At least not for the sake of developing anything. Because now it got cold. And it was SUMMER!

One little 'accidental' magic later and her notes were on fire.

A few minutes and a burned out interior later, and perhaps it was not such a good idea. Her younger head was not so good to comprehend these things. It wasn't meant to be a fire that burned everything and couldn't be doused within an hour. More like a minute. Stupid head. Stupid, stupid head. Listen to me next time!

They would be sleeping outside tonight. Luckily Daddy had a storage shed that had most of their camping things in it.

#

#

#

DF-TTF DF-TTF DF-TTF

#

#

#

 **AN:**

So this is the lat Chapter I have done for this Story. This story is likely to go on hiatus for a bit and I'll use this time to work on my English Grammar for a while. Hope to get this story going again during April, not sure though as I have started to have some conflicting feelings about running two stories that are rather similar at the same time.

It does give me the possibility of throwing ideas back and forth, but they will probably end up influencing one another. So please leave a review if you want me to pick up this story in April. I think the challenge of portraying them as adults in children's bodies will be fun. But it'll probably be the main thing of continuing this story for me personally right now.


End file.
